The Passion of Unspoken Words
by Ansa
Summary: Saria explores her feelings for Link. Please Read and Review


Disclaimer~ The Legend of Zelda and all other related characters and material are the property of NINTENDO, they do not belong to me nor do I claim such ownership. No copyright infringement is intended. All new material is of my own creation and belongs to me.  
  
The Passion of Words Unspoken  
  
By: Ansa  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So you're really leaving?" The words repeated in her head over and over, the emotion that she had managed to fight back on the bridge was now forcing its way forward. The sound of the water and creatures of the forest slowly grew in her mind as clear as the day they were first uttered. The night that was now upon her suddenly filled itself with the sounds of the daytime, specifically, the day Link left for Hyrule. Saria tossed in her soft bed, the covers cast over the side, perched to fall with her next twist in the night. Where she was able to control it before, now, in her gentle slumber, her mind was still active but not conscious enough to gain such control. Her passion ran rampant, soft moans escaped her lips as she slept, and a lonely tear fell from her eyes.  
In the dark of her sub conscious, she could see Link run down the bridge, and out of her life, only this time, she ran after him. A sudden fear fell over her as the darkness of the log tunnel consumed him like a wave of shadow that happily swallowed him up as some evil beast capturing its meal. She moved toward it, but her feet would not move, literally planted in place as long olive vines grew from the bridge, wrapping around her ankles slowly moving upwards. Saria could only watch as she was being frozen by the tight grip of vines that consumed her, as the shadow had Link. Her arms were now stiff, the vines wrapped them tightly to her side, the only thing left to her own was her voice. The only thing at that time greater than her fear was her love, tears streamed from her eyes, flowing like the great river of Zora to the east. As the vines moved toward her mouth, the only thing she could think about was the words left unspoken, if not now, then never. "I love you!"  
  
Saria woke up staring at the ceiling, hands tightly gripping the covers that had managed to stay on the bed in her restless sleep the night before, sweat covered her brow, and tears still fell from the corner of her eyes. Outside her house she could hear the rest of the forest children beginning their day with their fairies at their sides, her own was still sleeping on the shelf next to her. Strangely, she did not move for several minutes, instead her body lay as still as in her dream, as if she was still wrapped in the vines that kept her from the boy that had stolen her heart. As she looked at the ceiling she noticed the rings of the tree that was left behind, counting them would be a futile as leaving the forest in search for Link. Each ring resembles a year, she was once told, and how many rings told how old the great tree was. Tree, the word struck her, all of the forest children lived in the stumps of great trees, but Link had lived in a house built on the limbs of a smaller tree. She always admired that tree; it reminded her of the boy that lived in it. Link was different from the others, he stood on his own, often emitting some great importance about him, as did his tree.  
Finally, Saria cast the covers aside and slid out of bed, waking up her fairy in the process. Fixing her hair she peeked outside her open door, watching her people clamber back and forth over the happenings of two days ago, the even still fresh in their minds. Some were worried, for if a child of the forest should leave, they would surly die, but others, like herself saw something in Link that made their hopes grow. Saria couldn't muster enough courage to face them today, quickly she slipped out of her home, and fled to the lost forest, her sanctuary, and yet, a place that mysteriously drew her, a place where she felt home.  
She found her way to her favorite stump as she always did, making her way through the winding made of bush, up the great stairs, and past the mysterious marble seal. The forest that day was quiet, even the pixies that made the air glow barely made a sound at her presence. Her heart needed mending, the great pain in her chest grew deeper with the passing days, and with each second that moved by, she grew closer to the verge of tears. Then she pulled out her new ocarina, the same color and size as the one she had given Link, and now, she felt great remorse, if only she had taught him her song right then and there, she would always be in contact with him. Even though she would only hear his voice, if he spoke at all, she would have that connection that would ease the pain that bombarded her soul. Slowly she moved the tiny instrument to her lips, and began to play, each note gaining in her own sort of passion. What should have made her spirits lift, instead drove her further into sorrow. Even her own song could no longer give her the joy that once filled her heart when seeing his face each morning. She continued to play nonetheless, determined to pull herself through, but as she reached the end of the melody that filled the Lost Woods and inspired the great rock people, she noticed her fingers growing moist as tears fell like rain, draining into the holes of the music maker causing the notes to sputter and squeal.  
Her spirit was now broken, her will shattered, her heart a great void of darkness without the stability of the presence of her love. The grass caved in under the pressure of the wooden ocarina as it fell from her hands and Saria fell to her knees, burying the shame and sorrow into her palms, the tears dripping through her closed fingers, and once again the forest fell silent to the words left unspoken. 


End file.
